After The Last Hope, Ch1-Bramblestar's lives
by Littlefox109
Summary: After the dark battle there was peace, but trouble is rising once more in the form of an enemy never before faced, only heard of. A stranger arrives whose past and future is ensnared with that of the clans and may either save them or destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

The waning moon shone down on two cats as they walked beside each other down a smooth stone path. The night was warm, and crickets chirps from the long grass, but fell silent as the cats approached.

The largest cat, a dark brown tabby tom, looked at his gray companion and asked, "Are we nearly there Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather dipped his head and meowed, "Just around this bend Brambleclaw." his ears twitched as though listening to something around them other than the crickets.

They continued around the stony path until their path was blocked by a small black pool, nestled in a gently sloping hollow. The trickle of water could be heard, pouring into the pool. Tiny pinpricks of starlight were reflected in the perfectly still surface. It was a cloudless light and every star of silverpelt could be clearly seen.

Brambleclaw made to go down to the pool, but Jayfeather stopped him with a touch of his tail "wait," he meowed. Bramblestar looked confused but did as he was told and sat patiently next to the tabby.

Soon he started to get worried. What was supposed to happen? Was StarClan supposed to..to come out of the pool? What if they didn't approve of him becoming leader because of who his father was?

"Jayfeather, I don't think I can do this," he whispered, staring at the pool. "My father was evil and trained me in the dark forest. What if StarClan won't give me my nine lives and make me leader?" his amber eyes flicked to Jayfeather, who didn't look bothered at all.

"If you don't trust StarClan, trust Firestar. He chose you as his deputy," Jayfeather meowed.

Brambleclaw hissed "I do trust Firestar! And StarClan! What if they don't trust me..." Suddenly the pool lit up with a blazing silver light as the moons rays touched its surface. Starlight glittered across the cool water, throwing specks of light onto both Jayfeather and Brambleclaw, turning Jayfeather silver and Brambleclaw gray.

"Now touch your nose to the water," Jayfeather meowed. Did Brambleclaw detect a note of smugness in his voice? He padded down to the water's edge and lay down so his muzzle just brushed the water. It smelled sharp and warm all at once, like ice and starlight and grass in greenleaf. A heavy stillness fell over him, locking his muscles into place so he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Shutting his eyes, Brambleclaw waited for something to happen. Anything. He expected to feel something change inside him, something to make him ready to be a leader, but nothing. Was something wrong?

"Open you eyes, Brambleclaw," a voice whispered in his ear. The voice seemed to belong to every cat Brambleclaw had ever known, yet was one clear voice at the same time. Brambleclaw's eyes flew open and he scrambled to his paws. Standing in front of him, circling the pool, was a row of shining warriors with starlight glittering in their fur and their eyes like moons. Jayfeather wasn't there.

A cat stepped out of the group. Her fur was golden and tabby striped, and her eyes were filled with love as she looked at him. "Goldenflower," Brambleclaw whispered as he gazed in shock at his mother who had died many moons ago. Goldenflower stood in front of him and he could hardly believe how real and strong and beautiful she was again.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" she asked. Brambleclaw nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Goldenflower bent her head and touched her nose to his head. It burned like a flame yet froze like frost at the same time, not allowing him to move. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it to turn enemies into friends and do what is right." The life filled him like a hollow filling with cool, sweet water. He felt as warm as a kit nuzzling at it's mother's belly, and the longing to protect all those weaker than himself. His heart swelled with care, and suddenly even the troubles of a tiny kit crying for food was as important as the troubles of a clan leader at a gathering.

The warmth ebbed away, leaving him purring like a kit and content. Goldenflower returned to the StarClan cats and a different cat moved towards him. He recognized the small dusky brown she-cat as Mousefur, who had died in the Dark Battle. She looked young and healthy again, and her eyes sparkled with mischief as she touched her nose to his. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to give your life for your clan and to defend them as every warrior should." The life that came this time zapped through him like a bolt of lightning, standing his fur on end and making him dig his claws into the ground. He felt a surge of anger and ferocity towards all that would dare harm his clan, and knew he would stop at nothing, _nothing, _to protect them.

Mousefur padded away to be replaced with a breath-takingly beautiful silver tabby she-cat. Brambleclaw felt his heart leap with joy at the sight of her. "Feathertail!" he cried. She didn't say anything, just gazed at him with the steady kindness and wisdom that had won her many friends in all clans.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well when burdening the responsibilities of a clan leader," she mewed, and touched her nose to his muzzle. A bolt of pure energy tore through Brambleclaw, heating his blood and filling his ears with the sounds of battle-cries and shrieks, the shredding of fur and the squeal of caught prey. he was left gasping for air, legs shaking.

Feathertail padded away. Brambleclaw waited for the next cat to come, but there wasn't any he could see stepping forward. Confusion overcame him until he heard a little cough down by his paws and looked down. A tiny, fuzzy white kit stood looking up at him, big blue eyes filled with a wisdom far beyond his years. For a moment Brambleclaw didn't recognize him until it dawned on him. "Snowkit?" he whispered in disbelief. Snowkit nodded, letting out a purr. When the kit spoke, his voice didn't sound so strange and warped as it had when he had lived.

"With this life I give you wisdom," he mewed. "Listen to the world around you and learn, so you may better lead ThunderClan!" Brambleclaw felt a lump in his throat. Snowkit, his and Tawnypelt's playmate back in the forest until he had been taken by a hawk after a fire had ravaged the camp. He had been so cruel to Snowkit, calling him dumb and boring. Did this life mean Snowkit had forgiven him? He suddenly felt open to the air around him. The chirping of the crickets and the shimmer of stars above took on whole new meanings and he settled into a deeper understanding of his life.

A speckled gray tom walked forward to meet him next. Brambleclaw stared at him in shock and out of habit prepared for a nasty jibe or to feel claws in his fur, but Ashfur looked anything but hostile. His blue eyes showed no trace of jealously or bitterness, but were warm instead. "With this life I give you forgiveness," the tom meowed clearly. "Know when to use it and when not to." he touched his nose briefly to Brambleclaw's head, and Brambleclaw felt a light spread inside him, tingling all the way to his toes and the tip of his tail."Thank you," he murmured to Ashfur. He now understood that Ashfur had forgiven him for stealing away Squirrelflight, even though they weren't mates anymore. Ashfur nodded and returned to the mass of cats watching.

Ashfur's sister, Ferncloud, bounded forward next, her speckled gray coat glittering with starshine and her pale green gaze happy. "Brambleclaw, with this life I give you protection. Use it to protect your clan like a mother protects her kits," she meowed. Brambleclaw prepared himself to feel the same warmth that the life of compassion had brought, so he wasn't ready for the rage that blazed through his very soul. He felt all the strength of his clan behind him and more, and knew he would tear through a thousand enemies for them. The fury drained away, leaving him gasping and trembling. Had Goldenflower really loved him that much? He didn't know queens could be so..._dangerous_. He had a sudden new respect for Brightheart and Sorreltail who were nursing kits at that very moment.

Ferncloud left to be replaced by a proud black she-cat with eyes green as holly. "Hollyleaf," Brambleclaw gasped. His foster daughter looked strong and graceful as she padded forward to give him his life. "With this life I give you honor. Stand by the warrior code and what it means, for it is all that holds the clans together," she murmured. The life surged through him. He didn't know if he could handle two more.

A smudgy gray she-cat with bright blue eyes glided forward on paws that barely seemed to touch the surface. Cinderpelt! Brambleclaw stared at her in shock. All four legs were perfectly straight and fine. She wasn't a crippled anymore! He had never known her without her crooked back leg, an injury she had gained when she was struck by a monster on the thunderpath. "With this life I give you acceptance. Accept the things you cannot change and have courage to change the things you can," she purred. Brambleclaw suddenly felt a deep calm settle over his heart, and he purred gratefully to Cinderpelt.

She flicked his nose with her tail and bounded heartily back. Finally, Firestar padded forward. His fiery pelt blazed with starlight as he strode forward, lean muscles rippling and green eyes bright. He was young and strong again, unscarred and glorious. "Welcome Brambleclaw, my apprentice, my warrior and my deputy,' he meowed warmly. "I know you will lead ThunderClan well." he bent his ginger head to touch Bramblestars head, and meowed "With this life I give you nobility, faith and certainty." A rush of power flooded through his pelt. He saw a forest on fire and a tiny brown kit clinging to a branch, and the knowledge he had sacrificed someone he cared for very much to save someone weaker than himself. He was lying curled under a rocky overhand, gazing at the blanket of stars above, and gaining strength and courage in the faith that they were watching over him in preparation for a deadly battle on the morrow. He stood on a huge rock, looking down on the trusting faces of strange cats as they yowled "SkyClan! SkyClan!" and being certain in his mission being complete. The power of these images crashed over him again and again and again, battering his spirit yet filling him with a strength he didn't know he had ever had.

Firestar spoke again, "I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the StarClan cats began cheering, their voices singing like birds in newleaf and richer than a thunderstorm. "Bramblestar, Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar's eyes flashed open. He was cold, and lying on the stone bank next to the moonpool. Jayfeather watched him from the other side, blue eyes blank and mysterious. "So, how'd it go?" the medicine cat meowed. _How in StarClan's name did he know I was awake?_ Bramblestar thought, then decided it didn't matter and sat up and stretched.

"I'm leader now. Wow Jayfeather, it was amazing. You get to do that every moon?" Bramblestar asked, shaking his head.

Jayfeather snorted and meowed, "No, I don't receive nine lives and a new name every moon."

"You know what I mean," Bramblestar sighed, tail flicking in annoyance.

"Yeah, I see our warrior ancestors. All the time. Especially Yellowfang, the old bat," Jayfeather meowed in a grudging tone. Bramblestar purred in laughter.

"Let's go home, Jayfeather."


	2. Chapter 2, Allegiances

*please, please review my story! I want to become a better writer so any and all feedback is welcome! (also knowing my stories are actually read would be blooming fantastic) I'll need suggestions for warrior names so knock yourselves out with those, especially a name for Frost*

**From here on the story is set 9 moons after the Dark Battle and Bramblestar became leader. **

Allegiances...

ThunderClan

Leader: **Bramblestar-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**apprentice, Snowpaw**

Warriors:

**Millie**- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Crowfeather- **dark gray tom, formerly WindClan

**Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Berrynose- **cream-colored tom

**apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Mousewhisker- **gray-and-white tom

**apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Foxleap- **reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud-** white she-cat

**Toadstep- **black-and-white tom

**apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Rosepetal- **dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight- **dark brown she-cat

**Bumblestripe- **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**apprentice, Aspenpaw**

**Dovewing- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrypelt- **ginger she-cat

**Moleclaw-** brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices:

**Frostpaw**-small black she-cat with one white forepaw and ice-blue eyes

**Snowpaw-** long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Dewpaw- **gray tabby tom

**Amberpaw- **ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Lilypaw-** dark gray tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw- **very pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks

**Aspenpaw- **white she-cat with dark gray paws and green eyes

Queens:

**Hazeltail- **small gray-and-white she-cat (mother to **Fernkit**, a tiny dark golden tabby she-cat, and **Snakekit, **a gray-and-white tabby tom)

**Cinderheart-** gray tabby she-cat (mother to **Firekit**, a pale ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes, and **Hollykit**, a very dark grey she-cat)

**Blossomfall- **tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Toadstep's kits.

**Daisy-** cream-furred she-cat

Elders:

**Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt- **dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudtail- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw- **golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader:** Blackstar**- large white tom with jet black paws

Deputy: **Crowfrost**- black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud**- very small tabby tom

**apprentice, Wolfpaw**

Warriors:

**Smokefoot**- black tom

**apprentice, Batpaw **

**Toadfoot**- dark brown tom

**Ratscar**- brown tom with long scar across his back

**Olivenose**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**apprentice, Fawnpaw **

**Owlclaw**- light brown tabby tom

**Scorchfur**- dark gray tom

**apprentice, Viperpaw**

**Ivytail**- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**apprentice, Bluepaw **

**Tigerheart**- dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**- cream-furred she-cat

**Ferretclaw**- cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**- ginger tom

Apprentices:

**Wolfpaw**- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Batpaw**- light brown tabby tom with large, bat-like ears

**Fawnpaw**- mottled brown-and-gold she-cat with amber eyes

**Viperpaw**- black tom with green eyes

**Bluepaw**- blue-gray tom with darker stripes

Queens:

**Applefur**- mottled brown she-cat (mother to**Tansykit**, a golden-brown she-kit, **Stormkit**, a black-and-silver tabby tom, and **Hawkkit**, a mottled brown tom with green eyes)

**Pinenose**- black she-cat (mother to **Specklekit**, a mottled black-and-white tom, and**Emberkit**, a dark ginger she-cat)

Elders:

**Tawnypelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, blinded in battle

**Snowbird**- pure white she-cat

**Snaketail**- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**Whitewater**- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: **Onestar**- brown tabby tom

Deputy: **Leaftail**- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight**- mottled gray tom

**apprentice, Flintpaw **

Warriors:

**Gorsetail**- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Weaselfur**- ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**- brown-and-white tom

**apprentice, Mockingpaw**

**Emberfoot**- gray tom with two dark paws

**Whiskernose**- light brown tom

**Furzepelt**- gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur**- large pale gray tom

**Swallowtail**- dark gray she-cat

Apprentices:

**Flintpaw**: large silver-gray tom with pale green eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Rainpaw**: white she-cat with gray paws and dark amber eyes

**Mockingpaw**: black, white and gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

**Heathertail**- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Weaselfur's kits

**Sedgewhisker**- light brown tabby she-cat (mother to **Ashkit**, a dark gray tom, and **Falconkit**, a light brown tabby she-cat)

Elders:

**Whitetail**- small white she-cat

**Ashfoot**- gray she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: **Mistystar**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Reedwhisker**- black tom

Medicine Cat: **Willowshine**- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

**Graymist**- pale gray tabby she-cat

**apprentice, Curlpaw**

**Mintfur**- light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail**- dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot**- mottled gray tom

**apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Mallownose**- light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**apprentice, Acornpaw**

**Beetlewhisker**- brown-and-white tabby tom

**apprentice, Podpaw**

**Grasspelt**- light brown tom

**apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Troutstream**- pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot**- brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushtail**- light brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

**Podpaw**- dark brown tabby tom

**Curlpaw**- pale gray-and-white she-cat

**Swiftpaw**- black she-cat

**Acornpaw**- ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail

**Blackpaw**- small black tom

Queens:

**Icewing**- white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to **Ripplekit**, a dark brown tabby tom, and **Cloverkit**, a cream-and-white tabby she-kit)

**Petalfur**- gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Reedwhisker's kits

Elders:

**Duskfur**: brown tabby she-cat

**Pouncetail**: ginger-and-white tom


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the warriors books! All credit goes to Erin Hunter. **

The island was almost silent. A cool, soft breeze murmured between the branches of the shadow-cloaked pine-trees, rustling the dark green needles and hiding the sounds of paw steps across pebbles and sand. The waves of the lake gently lapped at the shore with a whispering sound, the water reflecting the cloudy night and the face of the full moon which was partly hidden behind the clouds. The creaking of the fallen tree could barely be heard. Neither could the sounds of pads sliding down wet bark, or the graceful swish of pelt against pelt in the darkness.

Eyes gleamed in the dark, orbs of light in night. Black shadows slipped into gaps between bushes, moving so silently they wouldn't have been heard but for the soft hisses and alarmed chirps of sleeping birds in the trees.

In the center of the island rose a towering, colossal pine tree, its shadowy branches reaching for the cloudy sky above. Forms moved about the clearing, settling beneath bushes or under branches. Every now and again a hushed voice could be heard, telling off a 'paw, or a grunt of an elder as they found a soft patch of dirt. Suddenly the moon broke through the cloud bank, flooding the clearing with a beautiful silver light and illuminating the crowd of cats. Pelts of all sizes and colors could be seen, and once the moon revealed herself a relieved sigh swept through the crowd.

"StarClan hasn't forgotten us after all," murmured one white cat who was glowing like starlight, standing at the rear. She was gazing at the moon with a look of pure relief etched onto her fine features.

A brown tabby flicked her flank with his striped tail. "Of course they haven't Whitewing. We've done nothing to anger them."

Whitewing turned her gaze to the tabby, "Are you sure Birchfall? I'm sure there is fault in some of us." her ears lowered slightly, and pain flashed in her dark green gaze. Birchfall pressed his muzzle to her cheek and whispered, "It wasn't your fault. You-," he broke off as a new group of cats pushed through the crowd to stand beneath the tree, with proud set shoulders and a low, creeping build. At its head was a massive white tom cat with huge black paws, and a pale blue gaze. The white cat gave a powerful leap, landing on the lowest branch and sitting up straight.

A few moments later another cat joined him on the branch, just as large but with a dark, striped pelt and blazing amber eyes instead. Bramblestar, the leader of ThunderClan. "Blackstar," he meowed, dipping his head to the white tom. Blackstar gave a tiny jerk of his head in greeting, but didn't remove his frost gaze from the cats sitting below, which had all fixed their eyes on him in wary anticipation. He looked up to a branch a bit higher than theirs, where Mistystar, a grey she-cat with piercing blue eyes, was sitting next to a small brown tom.

"Blackstar looks angry," whispered Birchfall. Whitewing nodded, eyes solemn. "Maybe the same thing happened to him," she replied. A large golden tabby tom called Lionblaze hissed at them to be quiet and Birchfall shot him an annoyed glare.

Blackstar stood, lifting his tail for silence. This was unnecessary as every cat was quiet anyway. "ShadowClan brings both good and bad news. I will pass along the good news first. Three new apprentices were made a quarter moon ago; Bluepaw, Fawnpaw and Viperpaw. Pinenose has given birth to two strong kits, Emberkit and Specklekit, and Littlecloud says they are doing well. The two-legs left with their kits and monsters two moon-rises ago, leaving nothing but two-leg rubbish and burnt wood. They caused us no trouble this green-leaf thankfully. However, my loyal deputy Rowanclaw and warriors Owlclaw and Oakfur were killed." this statement was greeted by a gasp rising from every cat. One cat yowled and another few snarled in anger. Blackstar dipped his head, and meowed remorsefully "yes, killed. We found their bodies on the border with ThunderClan, not two rabbit-hops from their abandoned twoleg nest." Now a group of ThunderClan cats jumped to their feet, snarling in rage.

"Are you saying ThunderClan killed them, Blackstar?" challenged a white-and-silver cat, Ivypool, whose dark blue eyes were flashing dangerously. "Do you accuse us of murder?!" her voice rose to a yowl, which was supported by the yowls of her clanmates.

Bramblestar stood and meowed steadily, looking at Blackstar, "I can assure you ThunderClan played no part in the killing of your warriors Blackstar, because the same thing happened to us. Brackenfur and Spiderleg were also found dead but near the Sky Oak. They were almost completely ripped apart as though by dogs, but no dog scent could be found. Whitewing was lucky to escape with her life"

Blackstar curled his lip disdainfully, gazing down at the silver tabby, and growled "I do not know who to accuse, Ivypool. The clans have experienced 9 moons of peace after the Dark Battle, but it was bound to break sometime. Someone is killing my warriors, and you said it yourself Bramblestar." he looked at the brown tabby with smoldering eyes. "There was no dog scent. Now ask yourself; what would you think if you found dead bodies lying on the border of your enemies? Did Whitewing see this enemy, or are you making it up to cover your deceit?"

Whitewing was on her paws before she knew it, and snarled to Blackstar "I didn't see what killed them. All I heard was Brackenfur screeching at me to run and get help. He was my senior so I did just that, but it was too late by the time I returned. Spiderleg was my mate's brother and Brackenfur was my mentor! Don't _ever_ disrespect him or any of our dead like that again, or there'll be another ShadowClan cat dead by next moon." Birchfall jumped in front of Whitewing as two shadowclan warriors, Toadfoot and Ivytail, hissed at Whitewing and slid out their thorn-sharp claws. Crowfrost, the ShadowClan deputy, snapped at them and they sat back down, tails twitching.

From above, Mistystar hissed down at Blackstar, "Does ShadowClan have to stir up trouble at the first chance it gets? We need to investigate this more closely before we go pointing tails. This may be something you need to work on together." She glanced at Bramblestar "And you would do well to teach your warriors some respect."

Bramblestar nodded to the gray she-cat. "I don't blame you for being upset, Blackstar. My warriors are also grieving and angry. I will keep you updated on any new findings, alright? Your warriors won't be forgotten. It would be wise for every clan to double patrols and set precautions from now"

Whitewing sat back down, fur ruffled. She was still furious that Blackstar had accused her of lying, but felt a bit guilty that she had embarrassed Bramblestar. Hopefully he wasn't too mad at her.

Blackstar lashed his tail, "They'd better not be," he snarled before sitting down again. The ShadowClan cats below were muttering among themselves. Mistystar and Onestar dipped their heads.

Bramblestar took a deep breath "I suppose I'll go next," he meowed. "ThunderClan had two kits born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Their names are Firekit and Hollykit." a deep silence fell over the cats below, so quiet you could have heard a feather drop. Some cats had tensed, others had sucked in their breath. Then a tortoiseshell cat with unseeing eyes called out "Firekit! Firekit!" and the call was taken up quickly by every cat there, even Blackstar. "Firekit, Firekit!" Their voices rang out in the stillness, honoring the cat that had saved them all and became a legend. A pale ginger she-cat whimpered and broke off, burying her face in the thick fur of a gray tom nearby. The tom stroked her with his tail. "It's alright Sandstorm," he mewed quietly. The she-cat shuddered and didn't move until the cries and yowls had died away.

Whitewing felt a sharp sting of grief in her own heart. Firestar had been her great-uncle, and she still remembered how she had looked up to him as a young cat. His death had left a gaping wound in the hearts of every ThunderClan cat. She could only imagine the pain Sandstorm must be going through-she couldn't even bear the thought of her own mate, Birchfall, dying.

Bramblestar bowed his head to the gathered cats "Thank you for that. Firestar's memory still burns strongly within us all, especially in young Firekit. He and his sister will become fine warriors in time." Lionblaze, the golden tom sitting behind Whitewing, squared his shoulders and lifted his chin proudly at his son's name.

"Blossomfall has joined the nursery, and is expecting Toadstep's kits in a moon. Apart from the tragic deaths of Brackenfur and Spiderleg, ThunderClan has suffered no other hurts and we stay as strong as ever" Bramblestar finished. He sat down and let Mistystar and Onestar speak. They had similar news; new apprentices, kits born and some cats retired.

When the moon was slowly gliding down to the horizon in preparation for dawn, Mistystar meowed "If there are no further news, I would like to take my clan home." She looked at the other leaders, who all nodded in agreement.

They bunched their muscles, ready to leap down, when a high, clear voice like ice called out "Wait! I have something to say," and a tiny black cat stepped out from under a yew bush, fierce blue eyes shining.

The cats looked at each other for a moment, until the clearing exploded in action. Bramblestar, Mistystar, Blackstar and Onestar stood bristling and shaking with rage, snarling down at the small cat. Some from the crowd actually raced forward, claws outstretched, until their unknowing and younger clanmates pulled them back in disbelief. Whitewing was struggling to push back her own father, Cloudtail, who was hissing and spitting furiously. She felt a tremor of fear. Who was this cat, to stir up such an emotion in her clan mates? The small black cat's fur was raising slowly and their ears had pinned right back.

"Who is it?" called out a small WindClan apprentice.

Bramblestar spat "Scourge, the leader of BloodClan."


	4. Chapter 4

***please, please review my story! I want to become a better writer so any and all feedback is welcome! (also knowing my stories are actually read would be blooming fantastic) I'll need suggestions for warrior names so knock yourselves out with those, especially a name for Frost***

Whitewing felt as though she was frozen. Her paws were rooted to the ground. Sharp gasps and cries of fright echoed around as Bramblestar's words sank in. _Scourge! _Every cat, even the youngest kit, had heard of Scourge, the cat who had destroyed Tigerstar in all his strength with a single blow. But...

"That's impossible," Sandstorm rasped, lifting her head to peer at the strange cat with sharp eyes. "Scourge is dead. I saw him die with my own eyes." The ginger she-cat had stood and pushed her way to the front so she could see this new cat properly. Graystripe followed behind in a protective manner.

'So did I," growled Cloudtail once he had stopped trying to fight past Whitewing and Birchfall, "but that doesn't change the fact he is _standing right there_" his thick white pelt was fluffed up to twice its size and he was glaring straight at the new cat, blue eyes on blue. As he spoke a thin cloud drifted in front of the moon, making every cat pause and glance around with anxious expressions.

The strange cat seemed to gather herself in this pause and meowed "I am not Scourge! I'm his grand-daughter. My name is Frost"

Cats were calming down now, though pelts still bristled and tension filled the air like a storm about to break. The cat padded over to the great pine and sat on a tall, gnarled root so she could see every cat. The deputies jumped out of her way as though she was a wasp. Even the leaders were silent, just watching and listening, mostly out of shock.

"I have traveled all the way from twoleg-place beyond the mountains to be here. I have tried hard to learn your customs before meeting you, but I may not be up to your standards-" she glanced up at the leaders "so please forgive me for my ignorance. I want to apologize for the terror and death my grandfather caused your clans. I may look like Scourge but I am nothing like him in my heart, and BloodClan is no more.

I have been seeing a strange orange cat in my dreams lately. Fire-something he said his name was.." Frost paused and gulped, looking as though she was worried they would think she was crazy, but now every cat present was sitting rigidly still and listening with strained ears. They all knew who this Fire-something was. "H-he said I had to find you, that I must travel past the mountains and to a lake. That I was meant to be here and it was important." The cat didn't say anymore, just gazed at them with a growing sense of despair, until Sandstorm leaned forward, looking eager for the first time in 9 moons.

"Did he say anything else? Anything about..about ThunderClan?" Sandstorm mewed.

Frost frowned, deep in concentration "He said I would find kin there, but I don't understand how. As far as I know, my only kin is my sister and she's a kittypet."

Sandstorm sighed with disappointment and Graystripe followed suit. Bramblestar jumped down from the pine, landing easily on the tangled mass of roots. He stood next to Frost and she was so small the top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

"StarClan has obviously played some part in this," he meowed to the others. "I propose that Frost return with my clan where we can find out more."

Onestar scowled and said, "I don't like this Bramblestar. It could be a trap. What if this is BloodClan all over again? What if _she_ killed those warriors?"

Frost winced. "I get why you would suspect me...Onestar is it? But I swear. I swear on StarClan, that I never touched those cats. I'm no match for any of your warriors, and i'm sure your patrols would pick up a rogues scent if I was there."

Onestar didn't look convinced, but didn't argue when different cats began talking in excited voices, mostly supporting Bramblestar's decision to take Frost into the clan. Whitewing thought with amusement that it was a good move of Frost to defend herself while complimenting the clans. Onestar had grown into a proud cat since he had received his nine lives.

Blackstar hadn't said a word through all of this. He just stared at Frost with a mix of suspicion and something else...admiration maybe? No, Whitewing thought, shaking her head. It was beyond Blackstar's abilities to admire anyone but himself.

Mistystar climbed from the tree and waved her thick tail "RiverClan, return to camp!" she yowled, and several stocky, glossy-furred cats broke away from the mass to follow her. Reedwhisker the deputy looked deep in conversation with Willowshine the medicine cat. No doubt every camp would be reeling with the bountiful news that had sprung up tonight.

Birchfall brushed up against Whitewing "Can you believe it?" he asked in an animated tone. "I always thought Scourge was something of a myth or a fairytale. I mean, Ferncloud only ever used him to scare me into staying in camp or eating fresh-kill. It's weird seeing his flesh and blood."

Whitewing purred and head butted his shoulder "Of course Scourge was real, mouse-brain! You don't think Tigerstar just dropped dead, did you?"

Their daughter Ivypool hurried up to them. "Squirrelflight says we're leaving," the tabby mewed. "And she says to hurry, because Bramblestar wants to get back before ShadowClan tries something funny. Just look at them!"

Whitewing glanced over to where the ShadowClan cats were gathering, and had to admit Bramblestar had a point. They were all talking in low voices, or glaring at Frost where she was following closely behind Bramblestar out of the clearing. A black she-cat had her claws out and was scraping them on the damp grass. Blackstar was talking with Littlecloud and Crowfrost. Whitewing knew that Littlecloud was a sweet and gentle old cat, but didn't know Crowfrost all too well. For all they knew he could be as cold-hearted and suspicious as the rumors that surrounded ShadowClan.

It took a long time to get back to camp. Frost had trouble crossing the fallen tree, as her unnaturally large claws kept getting hooked on the bark and branches. Whitewing couldn't see them properly as she was three cats behind, but she felt the gouges they leave in the bark beneath her paws, and shivered to think of the damage they could cause. Along the way every cat wanted to talk to her, especially the apprentices. Whitewing, Toadstep and Bumblestripe had a hard time keeping Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Aspenpaw under control seeing as they had a million questions each for Frost. Eventually Bramblestar had to snap that the next cat to ask Frost a question apart from himself would be helping Jayfeather harvest mouse-bile for a moon, and then the return home was silent.

Dovewing, Whitewing's other daughter, was standing by the camp entrance as they approached. "I heard," she mewed in explanation, twitching one of her famous ears. Whitewing purred in greeting and replied, "Have you told anyone at camp?"

Dovewing shook her head and said, "I thought Bramblestar should. I just wanted to see her for myself." Whitewing stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter and pointed with her tail "She's there."

Dovewing followed her gaze to Frost, and her blue eyes lit up "aww, she's cute! Scourge must have looked like a kit out of the nursery when he totally kicked Tigerstar's tail," she joked.

Birchfall hissed at Dovewing "Don't say that! You haven't seen the claws that cat has." Dovewing rolled her eyes and followed the Gathering patrol into camp, which surrounded Bramblestar and Frost almost immediately.

"It's late, so I'll announce your presence after the dawn patrol returns tomorrow," Whitewing heard Bramblestar say. "It's too late now and you must be exhausted. You may sleep with the apprentices tonight; it will be safer." Amberpaw and Dewpaw exchanged excited glances. Whitewing felt a sudden rush of compassion for Frost.

Frost nodded, looking only a bit terrified as she gazed at the magnificent (or so Whitewing thought) camp. "Thank you Bramblestar. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I swear." she mewed, then let Amberpaw and Dewpaw lead her to a cave in the stone wall where the apprentices slept.

"Alright everyone, get to your nests," Squirrelflight's voice called out, disrupting the whispers and furtive glances. "Icecloud you're on dawn patrol with Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Seedpaw."

Icecloud, a beautiful snowy white she-cat and also Birchfall's younger sister, sighed and meowed "I know, Squirrelflight. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnights,' were muttered all around as cats went off to their separate nests. Whitewing followed Birchfall to theirs in the middle of the warriors den. As senior warriors it was their right to claim the best sleeping slots, which they all took full advantage of. As she curled up and tucked her nose under her tail, with Birchfalls warm, comforting scent filling the air, Whitewing thought about what all this meant. Warriors dying, Firestar appearing to strangers- strangers descended from evil cats of legend at that- and the growing sense of foreboding that was casting shadows over her thoughts. Something was happening, she could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

*reviews appreciated, and feel free to message with any alterations you think should be made.*

_Frost stared down at the stiff, blood-caked body of her mother lying in the alley. It was nighttime, but an unnatural orange light flickered from a tall metal stick rising from the ground like a tree just a few tail-lengths away. It was winter, and the ground was so cold, Frost could barely feel her paws and her nose was burning. A sweet, decaying scent rose from the spiked black-and-white fur of the dead cat. She didn't understand why her mother didn't wake up and take Frost and her shivering litter-mates to their den like usual. Did she want them to freeze, or for their tails to fall off? How many times had she told them their tails would drop off if they didn't get inside the den at night? A twoleg car rumbled along the thunderpath beside them, catching the three crouching kittens in its cold white stare. They all froze and didn't move until it had growled past. Was it the same one that had killed their mother? Twig stirred beside Frost and prodded their mother with a tiny brown paw. "She's all hard," he whimpered. "What's the matter with her? Is she sick?" Not one of them answered. Moon fluffed up her pale tabby fur and pressed close to Frog. A memory rose up in the back of her mind. Their mother, telling them about how one day she would die and that meant she would not wake up, and they would look after themselves. Frost felt a heavy weight settle where her confusion had been a moment before. They had been standing here for a long time, waiting for their mother to get up and get moving. If she had been able to, she would have by now. "She's not getting up," Frost mewed in a scared voice. "She...she's dead…" She shut her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at the body, and tried not to drown in her own grief and fear. Her ears filled with the sound of Moon's rising wail._

"Frost! Frost, wake up! Frost!" squeaked a high-pitched voice. A paw was poking Frost into her ribs, as annoying as flies in the middle of summer. As relieved as she was to have woken from that awful memory of her mother's death, Frost had hoped to get a bit more sleep before facing the day. She growled and knocked the paw away roughly, still curled up in her soft nest of bracken and squirrel fur. "_OUCH!" _screeched the voice again. "She _cut_ me!"

"What do you expect Dewpaw? She's a bloodthirsty rogue and you're a pesky apprentice jabbing her in the ribs," purred another, softer voice.

"So?" grumbled the first voice, obviously Dewpaw. "Squirrelflight said to wake her up." Frost peeled open her eyes and saw a gray tabby gazing down at her with wide, hurtful looking green eyes. His face was framed with amber light. Frost pushed herself up into a sitting position, figuring it was too late to try to sleep again anyway.

"Sorry about Dewpaw. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you arrived," meowed the soft voice again from behind Dewpaw. Frost saw a pretty, pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks looking at her with a warm yellow gaze. "I was just kidding about the bloodthirsty rogue thing. My name is Seedpaw. And Squirrelflight-that's our deputy-did say to wake you up. The dawn patrol left a while ago and Bramblestar wants to speak to you."

Frost brushed scraps of moss from her scruffy pelt. "Alright. Uh, thanks for waking me." She stood and brushed past the two young cats, feeling awkward and unkempt. She had to squint when she padded from the den. The hollow was filled with brilliant golden sunlight that reflected off the sheer walls and made everything seem bright and warm.

Cats were padding around the camp. A grey cat lay in front of a large bramble thatch while a pale gray-and-white she-cat watched some kits scrabble around, chasing a butterfly. Several greying cats, including the ginger she-cat that had spoken to Frost last night, were basking on a flat rock, clearly enjoying the warmth. A ginger-and-white tom and a grey she-cat with white paws were wrestling a fox-length away, and as she watched a dark grey-and-white-cat pounced on them from a launching site further up on the cliff face. No doubt they were apprentices. Dust rose into the air as a plump tortoiseshell flopped on the dry earth with a heavy sigh. Frost guessed she was a pregnant queen. A black-and-white tom padded over to queen and nuzzled her gently, his purr audible from where Frost was standing. Frost swallowed and looked away, wondering if her own father had ever treated her mother like that.

The same dark ginger she-cat she had seen last night padded up to Frost. Frost noticed that she, too, had one white paw, and for some reason the thought amused her. "Frost, my name is Squirrelflight. I'm the-"

"-Deputy" Frost cut in. "I know. Could you take me to Bramblestar, please?" she flicked her tail and glanced around the camp again, wondering where the brown tabby tom was. Dewpaw was talking to a small, white cat and holding up a paw that was quickly turning red. Frost flinched internally. She was going to have a hard time being liked if she started off her first day by injuring an apprentice. Squirrelflight seemed annoyed by Frost's response and her already bushy tail bristled.

"This way," she said in a clipped voice, whisking around and stalked across the camp. Frost hurried after her, feeling eyes burn on her pelt and wishing they would all just ignore her. She was used to strange looks; the cats in twoleg-place had always watched her, seeing as how she looked so much like Scourge. But this was different. These cats weren't watching her in respect and fear, but rather with distrust and anger. She felt very, very unsafe.

Squirrelflight led her to a ledge in the cliff-face, and turned to Frost "Bramblestar's the leader of ThunderClan, so you need to respect him and respect me. And no matter what, do not insult Firestar, no matter who your grandfather was." Her green eyes narrowed as she finished, and Frost found herself feeling nervous all of a sudden. She nodded, trying to convey as much respect and submission into the gesture as possible. The two she-cats leaped upwards onto the ledge, Squirrelflight with ease and Frost needing to dig her huge claws in to stop herself from falling.

Frost padded into the cave behind the ledge and saw Bramblestar sitting near the back with a blue-eyed gray tom, who was staring at her unnervingly. She dipped her head to them both, wondering where her confidence from last night had gone.

"Good morning, Frost," Bramblestar meowed in a friendly voice. He motioned for Frost to sit down and she did without a thought. "I hope you slept well?"

Frost thought of the endless questions and chattering she had been made to listen to, and meowed in what she hoped was a happy voice "Your apprentices chatter like jackdaws, but the nest was nice." Squirrelflight snorted behind her, which she quickly turned into a sneeze. Frost ignored her. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"This is Jayfeather my medicine cat. He'll tell me if you're lying so I suggest you don't." Bramblestar meowed. Frost looked at the gray tom in surprise. "He will? I didn't realize clan cats had super powers," she mewed sarcastically before she could stop herself.

To her great astonishment, all three cats let out _mrrows_ of laughter, leaving Frost feeling very confused.

"Just don't lie, alright?" Frost sighed and nodded. She hadn't been planning to anyway.

"Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember about your dreams with Firestar, the orange cat. Don't leave anything out no matter how crazy it sounds. Jayfeather walks with the spirits of our ancestors sometimes, so nothing will surprise him."

Frost nodded, glad that they might just understand. "I started having these dreams last summer-"

"Summer? What's summer?" Bramblestar asked in a puzzled tone. Frost gazed at him, wondering what he meant.

"You know, summer? When it gets all hot and the trees and grass are green, and it stops raining?"

"I think she means green-leaf, Bramblestar," Jayfeather meowed.

"Yeah, green-leaf," Frost continued. "I was sitting on a huge rock, in a clearing surrounded by four massive oak trees-"

"Four-trees!" Squirrelflight piped up. "That must have been four-trees!" Frost gave her an annoyed look and Bramblestar waved his tail at her to go on.

"Anyway. I was sitting on a rock at _Four-trees_ and I was alone. But then I wasn't alone and this cat was sitting next to me. He had bright orange fur like fire and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, like leaves in...greenleaf..so anyway, I asked him who he was and he said he was Firestar, and he had known my grandfather. I didn't know he had killed Scourge back then, so I was all cool with it. I told him who I was and he said he already knew, and StarClan had been watching me for a long time because I was going to be needed at the clans or something. By then I was pretty confused, and I asked him what he meant, and he told me I would find out in time, that I just had to follow my destiny and find the clans."

Frost took in a breath and mewed "that was when I woke up, and I asked my friend, Old Tom, about my grandfather and what he had to do with the clans. Old Tom told me everything, and I knew I had to find out more. Find out what my destiny was and all that. So I went to where he said your clans used to be, but there was just more twoleg places and thunderpaths. On my way back home I stopped for the night in a barn, where I met two cats called Ravenpaw and Barley."

At this news both Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sat up taller, ears pricked and eyes brighter. They must know them, Frost thought to herself. She said, "They told me where you were, so i found you. Firestar came to my dreams a few other times after that, telling me I had family in ThunderClan if I knew where to look, and he introduced me to this beautiful silver cat. Feathertail I think her name was. She showed me how to get to your clans through twoleg-place, without having to go through the mountains. So I went, and here I am,' she finished, hoping that would be enough for them. She felt relieved she had finally told someone.

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather. "Well? Is she telling the truth?"

"She's telling the truth alright," Jayfeather meowed.

Bramblestar turned his amber gaze to Frost and she felt a shiver. "I have to trust StarClan on this one Frost. Will you join ThunderClan?"

Frost already knew her answer. She had known it the moment she had reached the lake, and knew all her pain and troubles had been for this. "I will, if you'll have me."

"Good. Squirrelflight, could you please get Lionblaze for me?" Bramblestar asked Squirrelflight. She nodded and disappeared in an orange flash. Jayfeather stood up. "I'd better get back to Snowpaw, before she mixes up all my herbs again with her clumsy paws." Bramblestar dismissed him with an ear twitch.

He and Frost sat in comfortable silence while waiting for Squirrelflight and Lionblaze to return. Frost decided she liked this cat. He didn't seem to feel the need to fill the silence with needless talk, and was obviously a fair and popular leader.

Squirrelflight padded in with a handsome golden tabby that Frost had seen at the gathering the night before. He looked between her and Bramblestar, eyes filled with curiosity. "You wanted me, Bramblestar?"

"That's right," Bramblestar meowed, standing up. "I want you to be Frost's mentor. She's joining ThunderClan."

Lionblaze looked alarmed, but was too well trained to question his leader's decision. "Okay." he glanced at Frost, judging her, a look she returned with cool indifference. She refused to be frightened by any cat.

"She won't be a real apprentice. Not for long anyway, as she must already know basic hunting and fighting skills. You just need to teach her the ways of the clan, the warrior code, and touch up her skills. And maybe do something about those dog-teeth claws."

Frost wrapped her tail around her claws, frowning "what's wrong with my claws?" she growled. Squirrelflight gave her a warning look.

"They're dangerous!"

"Isn't that the point?"

"You can't sheathe them during training. You'll hurt someone."

Lionblaze spoke up "Uh, Bramblestar? If it's me she's training with, I don't think that will be a problem." he gave a pointed look to his leader, who sighed and said, "Very well. Keep the claws for now."

Bramblestar padded out onto the highledge. "Ah, good. The dawn patrol's back." Frost padded over to him and watched as another group of cats entered the camp and were greeted by different clan-mates. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze dropped to the ground below and looked up at Bramblestar, who let out a yowl; "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Frost took a step back, alarm flaring in her eyes. "W-whats going on? Why are you saying that?"

Bramblestar looked sideways at her with a gleam in his amber eyes. "It's time for you to meet your clan."


	6. Chapter 6

Frostpaw sat by the elders den, grooming herself. She enjoyed doing it early in the morning, when the dawn patrol had just left and most of the clan was still sleeping. The quiet was enjoyable, and it was a chance to make herself look as clan-like and less rogue as possible before the day really began.

It had been three days since Bramblestar had announced her at the meeting and given her her apprentice name. It was obvious to those who had been present at the battle of four-trees that she was related to Scourge, and they hadn't taken to her as swiftly as the others. This disappointed her, for most of those cats were elders, and she always got along better with old cats.

The apprentices, Aspenpaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Jayfeather's apprentice, Snowpaw, had accepted her almost right away, despite the fact that she was almost twice their age. Seedpaw in particular was very friendly. Dewpaw was too, but didn't speak to her as much since she accidentally clawed his paw. (Cloudtail had given her a good tongue-lashing after hearing about it).

She had learned the names of every clan member though she barely knew them personally, except for Lionblaze and Seedpaw. Lionblaze had taken her on tours of the territory and tested her on hunting and fighting, both of which she was good at but not great. Learning to hunt in ThunderClan territory was difficult, due to the fact she was not used to stalking her prey or climbing trees. Lionblaze said she would get the knack of it soon but she was doubtful.

"Hi there," came a soft voice from behind her, scaring Frost from her thinking. She whipped around to find a pretty white she-cat with green eyes gazing at her calmly. Feeling embarrassed, Frostpaw licked her chest fur and sat back down.

"Hi Whitewing," Frostpaw mewed. "I'm sorry. You gave me a fright." Whitewing sat down next to her and curled her tail neatly over her small paws.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have snuck up on you," she mewed. She was watching the thorn tunnel, ears alert and body still except for her tail tip, which flicked occasionally.

"What are you doing up so early? It's only just past dawn," Frostpaw said at an attempt at conversation. Whitewing didn't look away from the entrance and said "Birchfall, my mate, left on the dawn patrol. I don't sleep that well without him there so I prefer to get up."

Frostpaw purred, "It must be nice, having a mate. Are any other cats mates in the clan?"

"Oh yes. There's Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Berrynose and Poppyfrost-he used to be mates with her sister Honeyfern but Honeyfern died of a snake bite, Cloudtail and Brightheart (they're my parents), Graystripe and Millie, Dovewing and Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Toadstep, Hazeltail and Thornclaw, Icecloud and Mousewhisker...who else, who else...oh, of course! Crowfeather and Leafpool! There's a big story behind them though. And then there's Sorreltail...she was mates with Brackenfur but he died, so she's really sad. Sandstorm's helping her out with that though."

Frostpaw's head was reeling with all the names and facts. "I won't be able to remember all that!"

Whitewing purred with laughter and prodded her in the ribs playfully. "You'll learn. There aren't any secrets in ThunderClan anymore."

"Fantastic," Frostpaw mumbled. She heard the sound of another cats approach and turned to see Squirrelflight padding up to them. The dark ginger she-cat looked as though she had just woken up; her fur was spiked and scraps of moss still clung to the bristly tail hairs. Frostpaw tried not to smile, and instead made herself look diligent and dutiful. "Squirrelflight," she greeted the other cat. Whitewing purred a greeting too.

"Frostpaw you're going hunting with Lionblaze, Whitewing and Amberpaw, then you're on the sunhigh patrol, so I suggest you get ready."

"I am ready!" Frostpaw chirped, eyes bright. She caught sight of Lionblaze and waved him over with her black tail. Whitewing stood up and sighed "I'd better go wake Amberpaw." The white she-cat padded away, leaving Frostpaw, Squirrelflight and Lionblaze.

Lionblaze dipped his head to Squirrelflight "Good morning. Going hunting are we?" he meowed.

Frostpaw nodded. Squirrelflight meowed,, "Mousewhisker's patrol scented a fox by the lake shore so stay clear of there today, and let me know if you find anything alarming."

Frostpaw felt the fur raise along her spine "A fox!" she squeaked, then immediately felt embarrassed and cleared her throat. "A fox?" she asked in a clearer voice. "Shouldnt you send some uh, some warriors out to deal with it then?"

"Don't you think I have?" Squirrelflight snapped. "Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Rosepetal are out there right now.'

"Right, sorry," Frostpaw said.

Lionblaze said, "We'll keep an eye out Squirrelflight. You should have sent me on that patrol though. You know I've taken care of foxes before."

"I remember, Lionblaze," Squirrelflight purred. "But Frostpaw needs training, and the patrol has great fighters in it. Dovewing will be able to keep them more or less safe with her hearing."

Just then Whitewing returned with a sleepy looking Amberpaw. He murmured a greeting to the other cats and padded over to stand by Frostpaw.

The patrol padded from camp. Frostpaw saw Lionblaze's kits, Hollykit and Firekit, squeaking and racing around Hazeltail's kits who were three moons older. Fernkit and Snakekit were growling playfully and snapping at the younger kits as they ran past joyfully. Daisy sat near by watching and eating a shrew. "Come one Frostpaw!" yowled Lionblaze from outside the camp. Frostpaw hurried out.

It was beautiful greenleaf day. The sun dappled the forest floor in golden patches, and the air was alive with birdsong. What they could see of the sky through the treetops was perfectly cloudless, though there was a brisk chill in the air that hinted of leaf-fall. It was just cool enough to keep them awake and fresh. They walked through the forest until they came to an area with less brambles and more ferns and bushes for prey to hide in.

Frostpaw opened her mouth and let the scents of the forest bathe the roof of her mouth in information. A squirrel had been here not long ago, and the sharp taste of fern stems told her that a rabbit had breakfasted here as well.

A loud chirp made her look up; a jay bird had landed in the tree branch above her and was busy feasting on a large insect it had caught. Frostpaw glanced at Lionblaze. He nodded to her, telling her to go for it. Whitepaw and Amberpaw had disappeared into the undergrowth.

Frostpaw climbed as carefully as she could up the tree, on the side away from the bird. She had learned to hook her dog-teeth-claws into the gaps between the bark to get a good hold, and had been getting better at it every time she practiced on the fallen beech tree in camp.

She climbed up past the branch the jay was on, and onto a slim limb just above it. The flash of blue on the birds feathers caught her eye. She glimpsed Lionblaze looking up at her, watching with an anxious expression. Frostpaw felt a fleeting moment of annoyance. Didn't he know she could handle it? The jay looked like it had finished whatever it had finished eating and was wiping its beak on the branch in the peculiar manner that birds did. Frostpaw inched her way forward so she was leaning directly above it.

Her shadow fell on the bird and she remember with an internal groan that she had forgotten to note the position of the sun while hunting. With a growl, she leaped down onto the branch just as the jay took flight in a rush of brown and silver. _you're not getting away!_ Frostpaw thought and swiped wildly into the air.

Her claws hooked onto wing of the bird and she pulled it from the air towards her. It was now letting out sharp alarm calls that would likely alert all the prey in the area. With a quick snap of her jaws, the jays neck broke and that raucous sound stopped. Frostpaw slithered back down the trunk and padded over to Lionblaze. She dropped the bird and mewed, "I'm sorry! I forgot about the sun and it saw me!"

The ferns nearby rustled and Amberpaw appeared, with a plump rabbit clenched in his jaws and his eyes full of pride. Whitewing was behind him with a mouse dangling from her jaws.

Lionblaze touched his tail to Frostpaws shoulder "Don't worry, every apprentice makes mistakes. You'll remember next time." He turned to Whitewing and Amberpaw "Great catches! Let's try by the birch tree grove. There should be some squirrels there."

Whitewing scraped a hole beneath the roots of an oak and dropped her catch in. She motioned for Amberpaw and Frostpaw to do the same. Frostpaw dug her claws into the soft earth and within moments had a large hole dug. "Amberpaw, you can share mine if you like," she offered.

Amberpaw purred, "Thanks!" and rest his rabbit with her jay. They covered the hole together.

"Alright, let's get moving." Lionblaze ordered. Then the same ferns Whitewing and Amberpaw had stepped out of moved again. Every cat stopped to watch it, and Lionblaze pushed Frostpaw behind him. A long red snout appeared, followed by a slim russet head and large, black tipped ears.

"Fox!" screeched Whitewing. "Amberpaw, go for help!" The ginger-and-white apprentice took off so past his belly fur was brushing the ground.

Lionblaze ran at the fox with a loud caterwaul and slashed his claws across its face. The fox yelped and grabbed Lionblaze's leg. Frostpaw watched in horror as the fox tossed her mentor as though he was a piece of prey across the clearing, where he smashed into a tree with an audible thump.

Whitewing was circling around the fox, trying to get it from behind. Frostpaw gathered all her courage and stalked towards it, ears flat back and tail lashing. "Go away!" she snarled and snapped her teeth. it just looked at her like she wasn't even something to bother with.

Frostpaw leaped forward with a screech and crashed into the fox's chest just as Whitewing jumped on it from behind. Unbalanced, the fox staggered and Frostpaw took the opportunity to dig her claws into its shoulder until they were sunk deep into the flesh, and bite down hard on the base of one ear and _twist_. The fox screamed in agony.

Whitewing battered at it's flank with all four paws, tearing long strips of scarlet fur from its side. Frostpaw let go of the ear for a moment and glanced over at Lionblaze. He was still slumped by the tree. A cold fury rushed through her veins as cold as ice.

Suddenly the fox heaved beneath her paws and she was thrown off. Whitewing tumbled to the ground a mouse-length away. Snarling and gnashing it's teeth in rage, the fox limped towards them. Its face, shoulder and flank dripped with blood.

Frostpaw pushed herself to her paws quickly and immediately hissed in pain. Every claw on her front paws hurt so much she could barely stand. It felt like every one of them had been wrenched when the fox threw her. Whitewing, noticing her pain, mewed "Frostpaw, get to Lionblaze. I'll hold it off until Amberpaw gets back with the others.

"I'm not leaving you!" Frostpaw snarled, shooting Whitepaw a defiant glare. During this lapse of attention, the fox streaked forward, snatching Whitewing up in its jaws and shaking her like a rabbit. Blood splattered Frostpaw's face, but she couldn't tell if it was the foxes blood or Whitewing's.

"_Whitewing, no!_" Frostpaw yelped, and flung herself at the fox. It dropped Whitewing's limp body and turned to Frostpaw, snarling. She ducked until its snapping jaws as Lionblaze had taught her, and rolled sideways. Leaping to her paws in an instant, she slashed upwards and felt her claws sink into something soft. With a wet, tearing sound, she ripped them down and heard a strange, choking gurgle. All she could see was a mass of russet fur.

Something incredibly heavy fell on her and knocked her to the ground again. The fox had collapsed and was lying half on top of her, trapping her hind quarters but leaving her head and shoulders free.

She could see Whitewing now, lying further away and completely still. Not even her flanks were moving, which meant she wasn't breathing. "Whitewing," Frostpaw whimpered. Something hot was spreading down her back. She knew it was blood from the fox.

_I've got to get it off_, she thought frantically, and began pulling and heaving herself away from the body, but it was too heavy. No matter how much she strained and cursed and wailed it wouldn't budge. Gasping from her efforts, Frostpaw twisted to try and see Lionblaze. She could only just see a shimmer of gold in her peripheral vision. She had no idea if he was alive or not. "Lionblaze! Lionblaze, wake up! Lionblaze!" she yowled. No answer.

After what felt like seasons but was in truth just moments, the rescue patrol arrived. Amberpaw bounded into her line of sight, leading Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Rosepetal. He must have found the patrol on his way back to camp.

Foxleap and Mousewhisker ran over to what Frostpaw thought was Lionblaze, since she couldn't see all that way around. Amberpaw wailed and rushed over to Whitewing. "Whitewing!" he sobbed, pressing his face to her blood-soaked fur.

Frostpaw couldn't watch. "Bumblestripe, help me!" she meowed. The striped tom bounded over with Rosepetal and Berrynose. With their help, Frostpaw finally managed to wriggle free from the fox and stand up shakily.

"Whitewing, is she...did the fox...how.." Frostpaw stammered. Her mind was blank with shock. It had all happened so quickly. She didn't even notice the horrified looks Bumblestripe, Rosepetal and Berrynose were shooting her and the fox.

"She's dead." Amberpaw mewed, his voice choked and strange. "My sister! What will Cloudtail and Brightheart say? And Ivypool and Dovewing? I wasn't fast enough." At this Rosepetal padded over to the young tom and licked his ears, murmuring soothing words.

"It wasn't your fault Amberpaw," Frostpaw finally managed to spit out. "I-it was mine. I made the bird make the stupid alarm call. I brought the fox to us. I distracted Whitewing. Blame me." her shoulders slumped and she felt a huge weight, heavier than the fox had ever been, crash onto her. Guilt. For all she knew, she had killed Lionblaze as well.

As though he had read Frostpaw's thoughts, Mousewhisker meowed, "Lionblaze is okay. He's just knocked out. We have to get them back to camp. Bumblestripe and Berrynose, you carry Lionblaze. Foxleap and I will take Whitewing. Rosepetal and Amberpaw can help Frostpaw."

Rosepetal looked at Frostpaw sympathetically. "It wasn't anyones fault," she said gently. "If anything, you saved Lionblaze." Frostpaw just nodded, not really listening.

Frostpaw let Rosepetal prop her up with her shoulder, and leaned on it the whole way back to camp while Amberpaw supported her other side. With every step, her claws felt like they were set on fire and she had to bite back sounds of pain. She wouldn't let them know how much it hurt while Whitewing was dead and Lionblaze was unconscious.

She could hear Mousewhisker and Foxleap whispering ahead. A couple of time she caught a sentence, like "shouldn't have happened' and "thought it was impossible"

These did nothing to ease her sense of guilt, fear and shame. She was terrified Bramblestar would kick her out of the clan. She had only been there for three days, apart from the moon she had spent on the island. She could barely think of facing Dewpaw in the den later on.

_Firestar, you were wrong_ ,she thought helplessly. _If I can kill a clanmate just by forgetting a hunting lesson, how will I ever belong?_


	7. Chapter 7

Lionblaze's head was pounding. Everything felt slow and groggy, and when he tried to open his eyes even a whisker the light seemed to stab right into his head with enormous pain. "Nnggrrr.." he groaned out loud. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was watching Frostpaw climb up that tree after the bird.

A spicy scent reached his nostrils and he suddenly realized where was as his brother Jayfeather approached, his pelt coated with the scent of herbs. "How do you feel?" Lionblaze heard him meow. "Do you know how long you've kept me in here? Cinderhearts been nuttier than a squirrel."

Lionblaze tried to speak, though his tongue was dry and felt dustier than the moors. "I feel...horrible.." he managed to croak. Something prickly brushed his muzzle and he recognized the scent of lavender.

"Eat that and you'll feel better. Snowpaw's coming with water," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze obediently choked down the scratchy flower head of the lavender and sipped at the water Snowpaw brought him on what felt like a beech leaf. "Thanks." He tried opening his eyes again and felt better. The throbbing had dulled to an ache and his vision cleared enough to see Jayfeather's gray form and Snowpaw's smaller white one beside him. He saw he was lying on a nest of ferns. Dark golden light peeked through the bramble bush that guarded the entrance to the cave. It must be nearly sun-down.

"What happened?" he rasped, struggling to a sitting position.

"You were knocked out by a fox, mouse-brain," Jayfeather meowed, though his voice didn't contain any trace of the usual sarcasm or mockery, just sadness. "You're lucky you're still alive!"

Snowpaw sniffed and Lionblaze noticed she looked very miserable. Suspicion dawned on him. "Is that all that happened?" he asked cautiously. He refused to think about how he was supposed to be invincible in battle, and what had happened to his powers.

Jayfeather touched his tail to Snowpaw's "You should tell Cinderheart that Lionblaze is awake," he said almost gently. Snowpaw sniffed again and padded out, tail drooping.

"Whitewing's dead." Jayfeather meowed once the apprentice had left. "The fox killed her. You would be dead too if Frostpaw hadn't killed it."

Lionblaze jumped to his paws and immediately regretted it as pain pierced his head like claws again. "Wait, Whitewing's dead? And how in StarClan's name did Frostpaw kill a fox on her own?" he gasped.

"You'll hear about it," Jayfeather said grimly. "Bramblestar's holding a meeting once all the hunting patrols get back. Whitewing's family are spending some moments alone with her first."

"Of course," Lionblaze murmured, still half in shock. "What happened to Amberpaw?"

"He ran to get help but was too late. Now both he and Frostpaw blame themselves, the mouse-brains. They've got better things to do than mope around and feel sorry for themselves," Jayfeather growled. "I gave them both thyme for the shock but there's nothing to ease their guilt. Nothing I or anyone else says will make them feel better."

"Lionblaze!" came a screech from the entrance, and his beautiful mate Cinderheart bounded over to him with their two kits squealing behind her. She rubbed her cheek along his chin, purring like thunder. "I was so worried!"

Lionblaze purred and returned her affections. "I'm fine. I'll always be fine." Firekit and Hollykit scrambled into the nest next to him and snuggled into his thick, golden fur.

"Did you see StarClan, daddy?" Hollykit squeaked, gazing up at him with her mother's startling blue eyes. Lionblaze chuckled and meowed "No, Hollykit. I was just sleeping. If I was in StarClan I wouldn't have such a big headache!"

"You're the bravest, most awesome warrior ever!" Firekit yowled, doing a twirling leap into the air and landing on all four paws again. "Snakekit and Fernkit must be so jealous!"

Hollykit hissed at him "No they're not! They're sad because their uncle Birchfall's mate died, stupid!"

Firekit growled something in response that Lionblaze didn't quite catch.

Cinderheart licked Lionblaze's head and he closed his eyes, the comforting strokes taking the pain away for a few moments. He heard Hollykit gasp "Wow, look at all that blood! Where'd it come from?" Lionblaze looked and saw she was pointing at a dark red stain on the earthen floor. It looked fresh.

"Jayfeather?" Lionblaze frowned. Jayfeather was stacking herbs into piles in the corner.

"That's from Frostpaw. I told you, you'll see." the tabby tom meowed. Lionblaze felt a deeper sense of worry sink like a stone in his belly. Frostpaw was his responsibility. Had he really failed so badly as mentor? He hadn't even smelled the fox coming, at least he thought he hadn't.

"Don't worry, Frostpaw is fine," Cinderheart mewed. "She's a bit banged up that's all."

"You read my mind," Lionblaze purred.

"Hey, I'm not the one with super powers here."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" came Bramblestar's yowl from outside. Lionblaze heaved himself to his paws with a grunt.

"can we come too Cinderheart?" Hollykit mewed, eyes pleading. Cinderheart flicked her tail "if you're quiet. Now come on." She led the way from the den with Lionblaze, Snowpaw and Jayfeather in tow, the kits racing on ahead.

Lionblaze sat next to Cinderheart and the kits, while Jayfeather padded over to Leafpool and Crowfeather. Snowpaw sat by Amberpaw and Dewpaw, her brothers. All three apprentices looked sad, but not nearly as grief-stricken as Brightheart, Cloudtail, Dovewing and Ivypool. Bumblestripe pressed close to Dovewing as she crouched by Whitewings small white body, eyes hazy. Brightheart and Ivypool lapped at the pinkish fur and Cloudtail glared furiously at something across the camp. With a shock, Lionblaze realized it was Frostpaw. The black cat was sitting with Seedpaw, Lilypaw and Aspenpaw. He felt a wave of pity for the cat. Seeing a clan-mate die within three days must have been horrible.

"Did you see what she did to that fox?" Lionblaze heard someone mutter behind him. He turned to see Berrynose whispering to Poppyfrost. "Thing didn't even have a throat left. I almost felt sorry for it."

Poppyfrost looked worried "Poor thing-Frostpaw, I mean. I saw her licking blood off her fur before. Seedpaw and Aspenpaw were helping but it still looked disgusting. Those dog-teeth claws are scary, if you ask me"

Lionblaze shuddered to think of what he had missed during the fight. Would Whitewing still be alive if he hadn't been knocked out? He was sure of it. No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that, or he'd be no better than Amberpaw and Frostpaw. He thought about Dovewing. Did she still have her amazing sense of hearing? He'd ask, but knew now was definitely not the right time to do it.

Bramblestar stood upon the highledge, his dark tabby pelt shining like gold in the rays of the dying sun and muscles rippling beneath the fur. His amber eyes were sad as he looked down on the clan. "ThunderClan has suffered another loss today," he meowed. "You all know by now of Whitewing's death. She died with honor, protecting her clan-mates from a fox. She died a warriors death."

"Whitewing! Whitewing!" the clan yowled upwards, Lionblaze among them. Beside him, Hollykit and Firekit added their tiny voices to the chant. When the voices had died down, Bramblestar continued, "She now rests in peace with StarClan along with Brackenfur and Spiderleg, and all other clanmates we have lost before now. Another star has joined Silverpelt tonight. Before we begin her vigil there is one cat I must address."

Lionblaze saw Frostpaws eyes widen and her ears dipped down slightly. For the first time since he had known her she looked scared.

"Frostpaw." Bramblestar said gravely. He gazed at the small cat. "Thank you."

Frostpaw gaped at him as though he had grown wings and spoken dog. "Thank you," Bramblestar repeated, "For saving Lionblaze's life even though you were facing the fox alone after it killed Whitewing. You showed true courage and selflessness."

"What? No Bramblestar, I didn't!" meowed Frostpaw. "If I had run when Whitewing had told me to she wouldn't have been distracted!"

"If you had run, both Whitewing and Lionblaze would be dead, and the fox might have escaped," Bramblestar said firmly. "You killed that fox single-pawed and wrecked your own claws too. Firestar did send you here for a reason."

Frostpaw opened her mouth to argue then obviously thought better of it and just ducked her head after muttering a thank-you.

Lionblaze felt a growing sense of gratitude towards Frostpaw. She had saved his life...and gotten hurt doing it. She could have run but she hadn't.

"This meeting is over," Bramblestar said. He turned and disappeared into his den. Mousewhisker, Icecloud, Birchfall, Foxleap and Squirrelflight padded over to Whitewing's body to pay their respects. Berrynose, Rosepetal, Lilypaw, Cherrypelt and Toadstep bounded from camp on the dusk patrol. Other cats sat talking in groups of two and three, whispering in low voices. Cinderheart rose and took her kits back to the nursery despite their complaints.

Lionblaze stood and padded over to Frostpaw. "Hey," he said gently. "How are you."

Frostpaw didn't raise her gaze to meet his, and muttered, "Fine. Perfect. Fantastic."

Lionblaze snorted and looked at her paws. What he saw made him take a step backwards in horror. Every claw had been torn, and the fur around her paws was matted in blood. The dogs teeth were gone. She must have been in terrible pain. "Frostpaw…" he said quietly. He couldn't think of what to say.

"My claws were caught in the stupid foxes shoulder," Frostpaw snapped. "It bucked and I fell off, but my claws ripped. I told you, I'm fine. Jayfeather gave me herbs for them"

"H-how are you going to train with those?"

Frostpaw shrugged. This time she lifted her ice blue eyes to meet his and Lionblaze felt as though his heart was freezing over with the self-hate and anger he found there. "I won't," she growled. "I'll stay in the camp and be a stupid drag on everyone. I'm useless. I should never have come."

"Don't talk like that! You saved my life apparently. You're not useless to me," Lionblaze meowed. He brushed his muzzle across her ear tip. "And you're still my apprentice. I can still teach you here in camp."

"I guess so," Frostpaw sighed. "I'm going to sit vigil with the others. You should rest your head." She stood up with a wince of pain Lionblaze almost didn't see, and limped over to Seedpaw who was sitting with Sorreltail and Thornclaw.

Lionblaze looked longingly at the group of cats surrounding Whitewing. He wanted to be apart of the mourning circle, to lighten the burden of grief on everyone's shoulders, to pay his last respects to the noble she-cat who had always been kind to him. But he knew what Jayfeather would say if he passed out in the middle of the vigil and did more damage. With a sigh he stood and padded back to the medicine cats den. Neither Jayfeather nor Snowpaw were there, so he helped himself to a half-eaten crow lying by the apprentices nest and settled down in his bed.

Were his powers really waning? The fox shouldn't have been able to hurt him, though technically it hadn't drawn blood. Was the prophecy finally ending about the three, who would have the power of the stars in their paws?

It was a terrifying thought. Since he was an apprentice his entire life had been about that prophecy, and his fighting ability was who he was. If he didn't have that anymore, was he really Lionblaze? He was just some ordinary warrior again. He began to feel cold all over just thinking about it.

I'll speak to Dovewing and Jayfeather later, he thought to himself, taking a bite of the crow. All this thinking was making his head hurt again.


End file.
